


Adventures In Babysitting

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Babysitting Jonnor, Drabble 1 of 2, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jude is asked to babysit he gets nervous and feels like maybe he can't handle it on his own, So Jude calls his boyfriend for back up.</p><p>Jude & Connor ar 16 /17</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures In Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Babysitting will take place in pt 2 heres part one :D Enjoy the Jonnor moments ;D

Jude was minding his own business sitting on the couch while texting Connor about something when Callie popped in." Hey Jude i have a question." She said softly as she stood in doorway."hm?" Jude looked up to his sister curiously. " Well i was hoping if you weren't busy tomorrow if you'd be able to babysit Avery for me?" She asked curiously.  Jude thought about it for a moment trying to recall if he had any plans he shrugged." I guess so." Jude said after a while. " Awesome thank you so much i'll pay you!" She added before heading out of the room.Callie was in her early twenties she had met a guy named Cody and they were crazy for each other, so naturally one thing led to another which led to Jude's niece Avery. Avery was  just shy of two years old she was still working on crawling and walking and everything else... Jude thought she was adorable he figured he could handle her no problem.

Picking his phone up Jude smiled seeing Connors text " _ **Won the game!! Comin to get you! ;]**_  "  Jude smirked and typed a quick reply " _ **Sounds good can't wait** ;D" _ Jude and Connor 16 and 17 years old now which would mean they've been dating for about four or five years and still going strong.  Like every couple they had their fair shares of ups and downs but in the end they worked it out.  There was a knock on the door causing Jude to hop up and  get there before Callie could; Callie was back at home visiting  with Cody and their daughter usually it was just Jude home while the moms were busy.

"Hey!" Connor said with a smile when Jude opened the door." Hey yourself ..." He paused looking over his boyfriend."You didn't have time to shower?" Jude teased. Connor was covered in dirt and most likely sweat because that was Connor Stevens after winning any kind of sports game, in this case he had just won a soccer game. " No I had to come get you.." Connor shot back with a smile as his boyfriend obviously checked him. Jude was used to this by now Connor would win a game and come to see him all dirty; At first  Jude wouldn't kiss him until he showered but after a while he just decided screw it and kissed him.  Jude rolled his eyes and grabbed Connor by the shirt pulling him in he kissed him roughly; Connor kissed him back roughly putting his hands on Judes hips as they kissed.  This is how they'd celebrate a win of course it always got way hotter than this but Jude had to remind himself they weren't here alone. " Hey uhm.. " Jude said after pulling away." Not.. here." he glanced back into the kitchen. Connor pouted. " Is your dad home?" Jude asked curiously. Connor raised an eyebrow in thought before shaking his head." No after a win he likes to go out and celebrate that way." Connor said as he slowly caught on." Oh Okay." he smirked tugging Jude out the door. " Going to Connors Callie!!! I'll be back in time tomorrow!" 

After a short drive to the Stevens house they got out of Connors truck and walked up to the door once Connor opened the door they headed inside.  " Okay so Dirty boy did you score the last point?" Jude asked curiously wrapping his arms around Connors neck.  Connor smirked placing his hands on Judes hips he shook his head slowly." No.. But im about to." he pulled Jude closer kissing him on the lips as he slid his hands down to Judes ass playfully. Jude kissed Connor back an eyebrow raised he smiled into the kiss before walking Connor back into the closest wall. It went like this after most games Connor won theyd head back to which ever place was empty and Connor would score for sure. Jude wasn't one to complain because he was getting some and he liked that.  After a few minutes of making out  downstairs Jude pulled away with a smirk before running upstairs to Connors room; Connor chased Jude upstairs and tackled him onto the bed. "  Off" Connor said as he sat up straddling Jude they both stripped their own shirts and before Jude could think Connor was kissing him. They started to grind against each other which obviously only made everything hotter for the two of them. Jude pushed at Connors shorts wanting them off; Connor got the message and stripped down pulling off Judes jeans after that. Soon there were no clothes left and lots of kisses being exchanged as they continued to grind and kiss before they knew it Connor lifted Judes legs resting them on his shoulders as he got down to work.

\-------------------------------------------

The boys were covered by a sheet still breathing heavily after their extra activity Connor was sweatier than before and Jude  was laying beside him without a care in the world, his eyes were closed and he was trying regain his normal breathing pattern. " That was..." Connor started through a pant. " Mmm" Jude replied with a smirk before kissing at Connors sweaty neck. ' Yeah" Connor breathed out softly. After a few minutes of calming down and laying together Jude decided someone needs a shower; Jude slowly pushed himself up away from a sticky stinky Connor who whined in protest." Donntttt leavvee mee."  Jude smirked and kissed Connors pouty lips. " 'M not leaving .. Just need a shower.. so do you." Jude said as he got off the bed grabbing a few of Connors clean clothes.  Connor propped himself up on his elbows as he watch Jude he smirked his eyes wandering Judes perfect body."Enjoying the view?" Jude asked not even having to look." Mm" Connor replied as Jude walked back over to the bed and kissed Connor." You're not gonna make me shower alone .. Are you Connor Stevens?"  Jude asked an eyebrow raised as he moved back toward the door. Connor slowly started following." Hell no."  They made their way to the bathroom.

After the much needed shower  the boys  were cleaned up and dressed; Jude wore Connors baggy clothes on him and Connor wore his not so baggy clothes on himself. " So" Connor started as they sat on the couch." Whats Tomorrow?" Connor asked curiously an eyebrow raised." OH " Jude replied." I almost forgot.. i have to babysit Avery tomorrow." Jude said as he sat on Connors lap he smiled feeling Connors arms go around his waist.  " You wanna help?" Jude asked curiously.  Connor looked at Jude and shrugged." I dunno if im good with kids.." Connor said honestly. Jude scuffed." Seriously Connor Stevens.. I've seen you with kids and you are nothing short of amazing.. You defuse a situation so quickly.. " Connor just laughed lightly. " Are you saying you dont think you can handle Avery on you're own?" Connor asked softly. Jude bit his lip. " I just think it'd be good to have help is all.." Connor nodded and leaned up pulling Jude into a sweet deep kiss."Baby i'll be there." he said softly as he rubbed Judes hips. 


End file.
